User blog:JoAlter/Galileo Galilei
This article is about the 5 fan-made servant. Source of artwork: http://df.nexon.com/df/mediazone/magazine/?t=1467689206&mode=view&no=318257 Active Skills First Skill= “Ignore Taunt” for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Crit Chance + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 23% |l4 = 24% |l5 = 25% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Damage+ |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Observation from the Outerverse= “Ignore Taunt” for 1 turn. Drain Enemy’s Crit Stars x no. of “Accelerate” Counter on Galileo (Consumes 2 “Accelerate” Counters) |leveleffect = Crit Chance + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 23% |l4 = 24% |l5 = 25% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Damage+ |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |3leveleffect = Star Drain |3l1 = 1 |3l2 = 2 |3l3 = 3 |3l4 = 4 |3l5 = 5 |3l6 = 6 |3l7 = 7 |3l8 = 8 |3l9 = 9 |3l10 = 10 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Chance to Reduces Durations on all Enemies’ Buffs by 1. Grants Party “Accelerate” status for 3 turns. Accelerate: Party Servant’s Delay Skill Effects will activate upon using the skill. (Example: MHX’s Support Artillery will Stun the Enemies upon activation). Gain 1 “Accelerate” Counter each time an effect is resolved. (When Unit attacks with Offense buffs, received damage with Defense buff, Cast debuffs on enemy, grant party unit buff, NP charged, star gained, Nullified a Buff removal, Debuff, status) Max no. of counters on each unit: 6 Demerit: Reduce all Enemies’ Skill CD by 1. Reduce all Enemies’ Status ailment and Debuff duration by 1. |leveleffect = Reduce Chance |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= “Accelerate” Counters. Charges Party’s NP % x no. of “Accelerate” Counters on Galileo Seal Party’s NP for 1 turn (Cannot be nullified by own Debuff Immunity effect, cannot be remove be Debuff Removal) One of the following Effects depends on the no. of “Accelerate” Counters on Galileo, Consume the equivalent no. of “Accelerate” Counters after the effect: 4 Counters: Inflict Defense Disadvantage to Foreigner Class on all Enemies for 4 Attacks. 5 Counters: Randomly Seals 5 Skills on all Enemies, for 1 turn. 6 Counters: Reduce all Enemies’ NP Charge by 30% |leveleffect = NP %+ |l1 = 1% |l2 = 2% |l3 = 3% |l4 = 4% |l5 = 5% |l6 = 6% |l7 = 7% |l8 = 8% |l9 = 9% |l10 = 10% |c1 =10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Shielder class. Increase Own Critical Damage against Christianity enemy by 15%. |img4 = divinity |name4 = Ruler of Outer Gods (Divinity EXXXX) |rank4 = |effect4 = Increases own damage by 500. Grant Self Immunity to Anti-Divine Bonus Damage. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Increase Party's Buff and Debuff success rates by 5% x no. of Accelerate Counters on each unit (calculated individually), for 3 times. Increase Own NP damage by 3% x no. of Accelerate Counters on all units, for 1 time. |overchargeeffect = Heals Own HP by % of Max HP x no. of Accelerate Counters on Self |leveleffect = Damage+ |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Heal MAX HP % |c1 = 2% |c2 = 3% |c3 = 3.5% |c4 = 4% |c5 = 5% }} |-| Video= Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level N/A Biography Trivia *I will try to complete his lore later, just publish it because i don't wanna keep the info unsafe on the internet (i dont want the PC to shut off and losing all my work. *I myself doesn't even understand how to play him/or deal with him neither as this is my first time doing such a complicated servant. Images Category:Blog posts